


Планеты находятся, нужно просто как следует поискать.

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [4]
Category: Dirk Gently (TV 2010), Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, The Key to Time (Doctor Who), WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: В офисе холистического детективного агентства появился необычный, нет, НЕОБЫЧНЫЙ клиент.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Планеты находятся, нужно просто как следует поискать.

День Ричарда МакДаффа шел размеренно, насколько вообще такое возможно. Дирк в офисе холистического детективного агентства не объявлялся уже третий день, видимо, вновь скрываясь от налоговой. Их секретарша Джанис с завидным упрямством игнорировала все поступавшие звонки, бывшие клиенты множили количество гневных писем на рабочем столе. Ричард храбро цеплялся за видимость отлаженного рабочего процесса, поэтому пришел пораньше. Он попытался разобраться в бумагах (сдался после стопки штрафов на венгерском), убраться в архиве улик (обнаружил за железным шкафчиком секретную комнату, где Дирк сваливал пустые коробки от пиццы) и даже рискнул смахнуть пыль (со стены отвалился большой кусок штукатурки). В принципе даже хорошо, что у них был тихий период и в дверь не ломился тот же офицер полиции Джилкс с желанием обличить Дирка в чем-нибудь гнусном — как правило, справедливо… Но, с другой стороны, так и хотелось взяться за какое-нибудь самое элементарное расследование. Несмотря на весь тот хаос, что порождал его партнер вокруг себя одним своим существованием, МакДафф продолжал верить, что вместе они занимались благим делом. Помогали связывать самые, казалось, абсурдные и необъяснимые вещи в нечто такое же необъяснимо целое. И это… ну, редко когда оборачивалось чем-то хорошим. Но ощущалось правильно. Если б Вселенная еще подкинула что-то стоящее, чтобы уловить это чувство правильности за хвост! Жабры? Что там у нее…

— Никто ведь не приходил с новым делом с утра? Ну хоть кто-нибудь… Джанис?

— Добрый день.

Голос был таким доброжелательным, что у Ричарда мгновенно встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Он поднял взгляд со своего стола, по которому были раскиданы многочисленные счета, и резко отшатнулся. На стуле напротив сидел мужчина с невероятно пышными кудрями, невероятно широкой улыбкой и столь же невероятным по длине шарфом. В его фигуре каким-то образом угадывалась такая мощь, что Ричарду сразу захотелось выпрыгнуть из окна подобру-поздорову. Он сглотнул.

— А где Джанис? — слабым голосом спросил Ричард.

— Милая девушка, которая предложила мне чай в приемной? Чудесная, чудесная представительница вашего вида. Ушла на ланч. Или в долгий отпуск — я не совсем понял. Такая спонтанная, ха-ха!

— Но это совсем на нее не похоже. — МакДафф резко выпрямился и прокашлялся. — Вы клиент? Хотите обратиться за помощью в наше агентство?

Угрожающе дружелюбный гость перестал растерянно глядеть по сторонам и улыбнулся еще больше (матерь божья!). Он навис над далеко не маленьким Ричардом и протянул ему… мармеладку?

— Видите ли, я и моя спутница находимся в некотором затыке и очень спешим. Мое понимание таково, что вы занимаетесь поисками пропавших вещей в масштабах космоса?

— Холистический подход предполагает применение принципов квантовой физики в условиях макромира, да, — авторитетно кивнул Ричард, в кои-то веки радуясь, что лекции Дирка не прошли даром. — Вообще, чаще всего к нам обращаются по поводу пропажи котов, ну или сбежавших мужей... 

— Ах, боюсь, наша проблема несколько иного размера. Мы пытаемся найти планету.

— Планету, — повторил Ричард.

— Именно. Вы не встречали планету Калуфракс? Ее нет там, где она должна быть, а нам крайне важно ее найти. Поиски частей Ключа Времени и все такое.

— Понимаю. Должно быть, это очень неудобно. 

Незнакомец активно закивал. Ричард живо вообразил, как от движения его кудрей сотрясается и вся Земля.

— Этот вопрос может потребовать комплексного решения. Времени и ресурсов, — дипломатично произнес МакДафф после долгой паузы. — Вы не могли бы оставить свои контакты, чтобы мы связались с вами позднее?

— До чего разумное предложение. — Гигант в шарфе крепко схватил его за руку и потряс, кинул на стол смятую бумажку и приподнял свою шляпу в качестве прощания. — Передайте Дирку мой теплый привет. Романа! Попробуем попасть туда еще раз!

Гость бодрым шагом покинул кабинет, потом прозвучал долгий свистящий механический хрип, и к Ричарду наконец вернулось долгожданное чувство нормальности. Кто это вообще был?! Молодой человек схватил клочок бумаги со стола и поднес к глазам. Это оказалась не визитка, а обертка от “Мятной пангалактической тянучки”. Как странно.

В следующую секунду в офис детективного агентства мрачным ураганом ворвался Дирк. В его руках был пакет жирнющей картошки с рыбой, которую он тут же швырнул прямо поверх документов — делиться обедом он, конечно же, с Ричардом не собирался.

— К нам приходил… хм, некто, — последний осторожно прищурился на буйную прическу друга. — А у тебя случайно нет тайного брата?

— Говори по существу, МакДафф. Этому человеку нужны были от меня деньги?

— Вообще-то ему нужна планета. Он, кажется, потерял ее. Как в принципе можно потерять целую планету?!

— Как можно было проявить такое бесчестие и не доложить в заказ горчицы, когда я специально попросил? В мире все меньше и меньше истинной добродетели. — Дирк, казалось, был совершенно равнодушен к удивительной встрече. — Это был Доктор.

— Твой доктор? Ты что, чем-то болен?

— Или весь мир, а он разбирается, — Дирк хмыкнул, рухнул в кресло и с удовольствием сложил ноги на столешнице. — Да забей. Есть большой шанс, что он уже решил этот вопрос сам где-нибудь в семидесятых.

— Ну надо же, — Ричард всегда говорил так, когда на ум не приходило ничего умного.

Дирк приступил к совершенно непривлекательному для наблюдателя потреблению канцерагенов. Ричард еще немного покачал головой, но достал новую папку и вложил туда оставленный гостем фантик. Забей, не забей, но в деле, касающегося старых знакомых детектива, не стоило полагаться на один лишь случай. К тому же, кто знает — потерявшиеся планеты вполне могли оказаться таким же рядовым делом, что коты и неверные мужья. Учитывая взаимосвязь всех вещей, на новую встречу с этим Доктором следовало только рассчитывать.

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертый Доктор находится в поисках планеты Калуфракс - частью важного космического артефакта. История, связанная с ней, изложена в серии "Пиратская планета", сценарий к которой написал Дуглас Адамс.


End file.
